Vacation Love: Version A
by Dragoness-of-Air13
Summary: Romano happens to be visiting his best friend and secret crush Canada while on vacation and their friendship takes a turn for the better. FemCanada version. May have a sequal or contination if it gets reviews or anything like that


**Dragoness:** Well I'm doing something that hasn't been done yet or if it has, it's really rare and I haven't found one yet. Have you figured it out yet? No? Haha! It's a Romano/Canada Lemon! And I'm not ending it there! This is just one version out of two, both will be Romano/Canada; _however_ this one will have fem!Canada. Version B will have male!Canada and a few changes to fit the story. Oh yeah and before I forget, I've never been to Canada but I have heard about it from family/friends who have visited and they all say the same thing: Canada is a very beautiful place! I wanna go sooooo bad!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunatelly I don't own Hetalia in anyway (as well as many other fans). The characters, the plot and all that belong to the genius better known as Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Warnings:**

- Fem!Canada

- Language

- Grammer/Spelling Errors (I am the Queen of Run-on Sentances according to my old HS English teachers [and damn proud of it too!])

- Oocness

- Version A

**-RomanoXCanada-RomanoXCanada-RomanoXCanada-**

Romano sighed as he massaged and rolled his left shoulder, he was happy to say that he had thought of coming here to Canada to spend his much needed vacation. The Italian mentally listed off the perks of being in the commonly forgotten country; one - no one ever seemed to remember where the country was, Veneziano would never think of finding him here, two - the many beautiful sights that were in the area. Three - no one knew where he was spending his vacation as he had not told anyone and finally - his best, not to mention only, friend represented the country he had chose for a vacation spot.

With another sigh but this time more happy and content, the nation drove through the country side enoying the scenery as he drove past. It was about an hour's drive from the airport to a certain female's house and the auburnette decided to use the time to relax and enjoy the quiet.

By the time Romano pulled into the representation of Canada's driveway, he saw that his friend was working on her garden as if she was passing the time until he arrived. When the italian opened his door and stepped out he found himself in the blonde's embrace. Automatically, olive-tanned arms wrapped around the petite body to return the hug. During the time of the hug Romano had to stop his hands from wandering up to the silky dual colored hair or down to the blonde's ass.

"How was your trip" Madeline asked as she helped her friend with his luggage. Indigo eyes took in the sight of Romano's maroon button up shirt, designer jeans and loafers. The exact same eyes took it how the shirt seemed to hug the male's body and how the jeans seemed to show off Romano's legs and nice ass. Madeline shook her head at herself and mentally slapped herself. 'Mon Dieu, why am I thinking like this?! No Maddie, bad Maddie, this is your best friend! You're not supposed to be having these kind of thoughts about him!' For the last century it's seemed like our little Canadian has been crushing on the hot tempered Italian.

Little did the canadian know, her best friend was pretty much doing the same thing she had been doing. Amber eyes scanned over the blonde and orange hair that was currently held back in a simple ponytail, and instead of the usual red maple hoodie Madeline loved to wear, she chose to wear a red flannel shirt over a white t-shirt. Her jeans had dirt on the knees from when she was gardening and -much to the Italian's perverted pleasure- were rather snug.

"It was enjoyable to say the least," replied Romano. "I was already relaxing after ten minutes of driving. No Veneziano clinging on to me and I didn't have Antonio bothering me."

"At least they remember you" violet eyes looked down saddened. The olive-skinned man mentally slapped himself on the forehead for his stupidity.

"I'm sorry Madeline, I wasn't thinking" a comforting hand rested on his friend's shoulder. The canadian nation smiled what she hoped was a reasurring smile but still had a hint of sadness.

"It's okay, we're both used it, eh. Nations overlooking us for our younger brothers, it's now normal for us." There was a moment of silence between the two. "But at least we still have each other, eh?"

Romano hugged his friend once more, smiling softly. "Yeah, I guess we do."

The two hugged for a few moments before Madeline pulled back smiling. "I'd better get dinner started. Why don't you go up to the spare room and rest, eh. I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

"Um, okay..." Romano blushed, thinking about how much cuter she was when blonde smiled. When Madeline left for the kitchen, the italian took his suitcases up to the room he usually used whenever visiting. He quickly unpacked his suitcases, placing clothes in dressers and the closet, taking his travel kit to the attached bathroom. After only five minutes of unpacking, Romano found himself laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. A few blinks later, the aubernette found himself asleep.

It was about a few hours later when Romano found himself blinking himself awake and looking up into deep indigo pools. Naturally he was shocked and jumped back, falling off the bed. Laughter followed and the italian glared up at his friend from the floor.

"Not funny..." Pouting lips and a sulking appearance didn't seem to stop the laughter, but seemed to add more onto it.

"Oh I beg to differ mon ami" The laugh melted down to giggles before finally stopping. The smile stayed on Madeline's face when the laughing died down. "Come on, dinner is ready." Madeline offered her hand to her friend, when his tanner hand grasped her much paler appendage, the blonde helped her friend to his feet. Still holding hands, the two headed down to the kitchen.

After a dinner of chicken alfredo, pasta salad and seasoned tomato salad for Romano, the two friends decided to settle on Canada's back porch to enjoy the beautiful evening. With a few bottles of wine between the two, the friends shared stories of the past, stories of their famalies and stories that made them cry from laughing so hard.

Canada lounged in the mini couch she kept outside with Romano in one of her patio chairs beside her. There were two empty wine bottles between the two and a half full bottle in the Italian's hand. A bright drunken flush was placed on Madeline's face while Lovino had a less subtle drunken flush. Despite being the former charge of France, the fact that Canada had also been under England's care made her unable to hold her liquor all that well. On the other hand, Romano was having a much easier time holding his alcohol, he believed the fact that he drank wine with every meal contributed to his high tolerance.

The sky had darkened and stars made themselves known. The change wasn't noticed until the two got quiet and chose to enjoy the scenery.

"You know," Romano began as he looked up at the stars, "you don't get to see the stars this clearly back at my place. This sight kind of makes me want to paint, if I could that is..." Madeline sat up and patted her friend's thigh in a comforting manner.

"I like your paintings if that cheers you up" she said as she continued to rub Romano's leg, hoping to cheer him up.

"Thanks." Romano found himself staring at Canada's lips, noticing how plump and tempting they looked. Deciding to take a risk, the Italian leaned forward to place his lips on the ones he had been staring at. If Madeline pulled back, Romano could blame his actions on the alcohol.

Much to his surprise, the blonde did not pulled back and seemed to lean forward as well to press their lips closer together. Both sets of lips parted, allowing Romano's tongue to slide into Canada's mouth. His appendage tapped and slipped along hers, encouraging it to join in the intimate dance. Instead of being her normal shy self, Madeline decided to make a bold move of her own. Alcohol seemed to make her brave and adventurous instead of turning her into an angry drunk like England. With her newfound boldness, our favorite blonde slipped from her spot on the couch onto Romano's lap, all without disconnecting their mouths.

The two finally pulled apart for air both mildly panting, Canada rested her head on Romano's right shoulder. Still continuing on with her boldness, the blonde lifted her head to lick the italian's ahoge, knowing fully what would happen if she did anything to the curl. As expected Romano froze at the action before releasing a long and low pitch groan. Taking that as encouragement, Madeline licked feverishly and suckled teasingly on the piece of hair drawing out different tones of moans, pants and even growls from the aroused Italian.

Surprising Canada, Romano picked up the female in his lap and managed to carry her to her bedroom without dropping her and stumbling up the stairs. With the greatest of care the Italian placed his cargo on the bed and sat on the bed in front of the female. Doing the same as the other had done not even five minutes before, Romano begain to suck and lick Madeline's ahoge.

The lusty moan that followed brought a shiver of lust down the hotheaded italian. Encouraged he took in more of the curl and nibbled lightly on the piece of hair, moans and mewls of many different tones escaped the aroused canadian. While Madeline was distracted, the auburnette slid his hands up the white shirt to grasp the full mounds of flesh. This surprised the lithe blonde, warm hands groped her cool flesh, warm mediterranean hands heating up the tundra territory. With a light push, Madeline found herself on laying on her bed with Romano sitting between her legs and unbuttoning his top.

Once the maroon top was off, the Italian pushed up the white tee, letting it bunch around Madeline's neck. He then pushed the red and white cups down the Canadian 'rockies' and pushing them up, making the already bountiful breasts look larger. Using one hand, Romano cupped one of Madeline's breasts, he squeezed it teasingly before placing his mouth on the tip and sucked. Opening his golden eyes, that he didn't even know he had closed, Romano looked up to watch the Canadian's reaction. Madeline's eyes were clenched shut as her red cheeks were flushed even darker and her swollen lips were open, pants and moans were escaping from her mouth.

Romano nipped down on the pink nipple and scrapped his teeth gently to the very tip before he nipped down once more. Swirling his tongue around the flesh, he drew the bead back into his mouth and suckled hard on the nipple. Madeline mewled loudly and arched her back as a sharp pleasure built up from the magic of the Italian's mouth. Romano pulled back and kissed a trail to the tip of the other breast. Taking that bead in his mouth, he repeated his actions from before and worked his magic on the breast. Not wanting to leave the other breast neglected, Romano groped, rolled and squeezed the flesh. His fingers tugged, pinched and squeezed the pink bead drawing more moans and garbled french from the pleasure-hazed Madeline.

While the other was lost in pleasure, Romano kissed a trail lower to the Canadian's navel. There his tongue teased Madeline's belly button by dipping his pink minion in, around and to add on to that, the Italian nipped around the navel. Madeline gasped and bucked in surprise when she felt Romano's teeth around her navel. Encouraged, Lovino moved lower and when he reached denim, well why not show off his skills as a lover? Using just his mouth, he unsnapped the button and unzipped the jeans. Romano pulled down the jeans and his golden eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Never figured you for a thong type of girl" a tanned finger brushed the wet spot on the red and white matierial. "What made you decide to wear them?" Golden amber eyes held indigo eyes in a stare, as if daring them to tell the truth.

"When I was feeling rebellious a few years back. I was tired of being called a 'good girl' so I decided to wear them as my own dirty little secret." Canada blushed as she confessed her little secret, as if it was wrong.

Romano smirked as he slid his hand underneath the flimsy cloth and pressed his fingers against Madeline's wet slit. "Can't say that I'm complaining with your decision." The italian slid his middle finger into the wet cavern, drawing out a shocked gasp from the canadian. The digit thrusted in harshly before slowly pulling out, lingering against the walls and soon another finger joined the first. Madeline moaned shakily as her pussy was teased by the skilled fingers of her friend, her moans were muffled as her mouth was covered by Romano's.

Lovino's tongue tangled with Madeline's, drawing into the classic tongue tango. Naturally the italian was the dominant of the two but that didn't bother the female. While the auburnette was busy teasing his friend, the blonde managed to bring her hand down to the male's slacks and slid underneath. Romano jerked in surprise when he felt a hand grasp his "vital regions" and pulled back from Madeline's mouth.

"Little minx" he growled before pulling down the thong. Canada giggled as she unbuttoned the slacks and slid them down along with the Italian flag printed boxers. "How come I'm the only one who's naked" demanded Romano in a husky voice.

"Maybe because you got lazy" the giggling continued. Romano pulled Madeline up so that she was sitting as well.

"Then let me rectify the situation" purred the Italian. Lovino pushed the flannel down from Canada's arms and lifted the white tee up and off the pale, slim body. The last to be removed was the red and white bra. "Better?" Romano layed kisses and nibbled the pale column of the Canadian's neck, making sure to leave his marks on unmarked territory.

After making sure that the neck was thoroughly marked, Lovino pulled back to look over his work. Pleased at how the red and pinkish marks colored the pale column the italian placed a chaste kiss on the swollen lips. He brushed a hand across the scarlet cheeks, amber darkened from lust staring into darkened indigo. Romano brushed his hand against Madeline's nether region bringing a moan from the female below. Naturally a pale hand slid down to the tanned arousal between the italian's legs.

"Chigi" hissed Lovino as the hand began to move on his shaft. Not wanting being the only one feeling pleasure, the italian thrusted his fingers inside the willing body below, preparing her for what was next to come. The grip on his dick tightened as his fingers roughly continued to thrust.

Madeline bit her lip to prevent another embarrassing squeal from escaping, the blonde opened her eyes, not even knowing that they were closed. Upon opening her darkened orbs, she found her mouth claimed as yet another moan escaped. Tongue and fingers penetrated and invaded her orfices at the same time, bringing more pleasure for the female. Canada tightened her grip and picked up the pace to please Romano. Moans from both nations mixed between their mouths and fueled their passions.

Detaching his mouth, Lovino removed his hand from inside Madeline and pulled her hand of his aroused appendage. Using his own hand he guided his dick to Canada's wet pussy, a quick thrust and he was inside. Romano's eyes clenched shut and he groaned loudly at the tightness, heat and moisture surrounding his appendage. On the other hand Madeline's eyes widened and screamed as her hands clawed Romano's back and legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

Planting his hands on the petite waist, the male pulled back slightly before thrusting back. Both parties moaned from the action and it was repeated. Leaning forward as he thrusted into Canada's vital regions, the italian took Madelinie's ahoge in his mouth. His tongue teased the simple hair with licks and small nips. Canada moaned wildly as her curl and pussy were assualted, the duo simulation was driving the blonde crazy. Hoping for a little revenge of her own, Madeline twitched her inner muscles around the appendage inside her drawing out a moan from Romano.

Growling with challenge, Lovino attacked the ahoge with more vigor and thrusted faster. "Sly little vixen" he huskily whispered before nipping the the hair closer to the scalp.

"LOVINO!" Canada screamed as the orgasm took her by surprise. Her hands clawed down the tanned back as her legs tightened around the narrowed waist. Romano gritted his teeth as the channel around his dick became even tighter and his back felt like it was on fire.

'I will not loose this so soon' the male nation thought as the female nation rode out her orgasm. With great care Lovino sat back and pulled the other into his lap, dark indigo eyes blinked in surprise at the sudden change of position and how much deeper Romano felt inside her.

"You're in charge in this position" the purring in her ear and sharp nip to the flesh brought out a shudder and squeaky moan. "Let's see how you hold up."

With a shaky nod, Madeline lifted herself up before lowering down. A small moan left her lips as she began to rise and lower herself on Lovino's lap. The feeling of her lover's prick inside her felt different at this angle somehow, it felt like it was going deeper. Romano placed his hands on the back of Canada's thighs, just under her round ass, helping her rise.

Whenever she dropped down, he would thrust upward making Lovino grunt while high pitched yelps escaped the rather petite blonde. Due to being over sensative, from an orgasm already, Madeline screamed her lover's name as yet another orgasm exploded from her nether regions.

"L-LOVINO!" As the channel around himself tighten once more, the italian shouted his partner's name as he released his seed inside his waiting partner. Canada collapsed against Romano before he fell back against the bed. The two nations panting after their love making, both enjoying the other's company. A tan hand tilted the pale head to look up, golden eyes meeting indigo orbs. A nervous blush under the male's eyes, as he stuttered out his feelings into two words: "T-Ti amo."

Blinking in surprise, it took the canadian to translate the words from what limited italian words she knew. When realization hit, Madeline broke out into before connecting her lips to Lovino's.

"Je t'aime Lovino." Canada nuzzled Romano's cheek lovingly. Lovino translated very easily considering Spain and France were friends, so he heard the pervert's language from time to time. Smiling softly, the italian wrapped his arms around the other as Madeline's breathing softened, signaling that she had fallen asleep. With great care, the auburnette grabbed the blankets and covered himself and Madeline, all without waking her.

Closing his eyes and running his hand through the downy soft blonde hair, Lovino placed a kiss on Madeline's forhead before closing his eyes and letting sleep takeover.

Ti Amo. Je t'aime. Two words with the same meaning in different languages.

**-RomanoXCanada-RomanoXCanada-RomanoXCanada-**

Dragoness: Well it's not too bad but it's certainly not the greatest. I tried to keep the two in character as best as I could but I think I failed... Anywho, tell me what you think

Ending notes:

-I see Canada as being the older sibling between Canada and America due to Vinland (aka Canada) being discoverd by the Vikings first

- Seeing as how Spain and France are really good friend, I figured it makes sense if Romano and Canada met in their colony days and became friends. Plus they're both overlooked by their younger brothers so I figured that's another reason why they'd be friends. Yay for the underdogs!

- Correct me if I'm wrong but from what I've read in most books a travel kit is basically what people put their toothbrushes, their razors, deodarant, brushes/combs and all that other bathroom stuff in. I personally don't call it that as I mainly put all that stuff in a ziploc bag but I guess others do

- I read some fanfics where Romano drinks at least a glass of wine with every meal, not sure if this is accurate.

- In Hetalia, the nations represent their lands so it makes sense for some bodies to have different body temps due to difference in locations

Dragoness: I'd like to thank an annonomous reviewer (asdf) for pointing out my typo earlier. One would think that given the amount of Hetalia fanfics I read, I would be able to notice how I confused Te amo and Ti amo BEFORE posting


End file.
